In recent years, on the occasion of processing a resin substrate which underlies a printed board used for circuit implementation etc., boring with laser light is carried out, in addition to drilling with a mechanical drill which was used in the past. The such like technique is disclosed in for example, JP-A-11-320155 publication.
For solder joint, without using a reflow furnace, it has become to use light heating processing typified by laser light etc., which carries out melting by use of an light processing machine and is used for implementation. The such like technique is disclosed in for example, JP-A-3-238185 publication.
Goodness or badness of a processing state by an light processing apparatus typified by laser processing, as described above, is evaluated after processing. There are many cases that goodness or badness judgment for solder joint is carried out by such an X-ray image that X ray passed through a joint part by an X-ray inspection apparatus.
There is also such a method that a color (bad mark), which is used on the occasion of carrying out goodness or badness judgment in a substrate from which many pieces are taken, is applied to an object to be processed before processing starts, and existence of the color is confirmed after processing. There is no case that portion is skipped from processing, by goodness or badness judgment by a color. The such like technique is disclosed in for example, JP-A-8-159981 publication.
In case of carrying out processing such as solder joint, by use of optical energy, a distance between a processing unit and an object to be processed such as a substrate is one of important parameters which affects not only an irradiation diameter but also a feeding position of string solder. However, in many substrate, deformation distortion at the time of manufacturing, and deformation due to reflow, repetition of thermal shock cycle in a reflow process etc. are encouraged. In addition, influence of deflection due to weight of a mounted component itself becomes an unignorable level depending on the number of components, and a kind of a component. To these substrate warp age states, in prior art, there are a method of suppressing them to a non-influential level by thinking out a jig etc., and such a method that a contact type gauge and a non-contact type dedicated sensor are disposed in conformity to a substrate, and by use of them, an amount of warp age is calculated and corrected. The such like technique is disclosed in for example, JP-A-7-86799 publication.